The vibration damper is of a kind which is called frequency tuned resonance damper for damping resonance vibrations and resonance noise in various structures.
Vibration damping devices of this kind are known, which use an elastically suspended mass or vibration body in order to counteract vibrations in the vibrating surface or body by means of phase shifted movement of the mass. An example of such a vibration damping device is applicant's own invention according to, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,180,147 which has very good vibration damping properties, but needs an enveloping holding part in which both the vibration body and the damping elements are enclosed. The holding part needs space, and negatively affects the production cost. Another known technique is to vulcanize the mass to the damping elements, which is a time-consuming and expensive attachment method.
Various vibration isolating elastic elements are also known which exhibit fastening organs for attachment to a fastening plate and attachment to a vibration producing unit, for example an engine or a compressor, but these do not have a separate rotation body which is intended to vibrate with a phase shift relative to the vibration producing body.